Entre a razão e a loucura: Quem é a justiça?
by Vanessa BR
Summary: E se L não tivesse morrido e, de quebra, ganhasse um novo e valioso aliado durante o Caso Kira? Como Light Yagami lidaria com essa situação, para se tornar o deus de um novo mundo? SEM YAOI!
1. Traição

**Entre a razão e a loucura:**

**Quem é a justiça?**

_**Prólogo:**_

_**Traição**_

- Não pense que vou entrar nesse seu joguinho, Light Yagami. Você se engana demais a meu respeito, pois eu não tenho tanto envolvimento assim com a Misa. Não vai conseguir me manipular, como faz com os outros, e nem me usar como objeto, como faz com a Misa.

- O que está querendo insinuar com isso, Rem? – o Yagami estreitou os olhos ao encarar o shinigami branco.

- Não vou interferir em nada. Terá que dar fim ao L por sua conta e risco.

- Como é que é? Não se importa com nada que aconteça com a Misa? Nem mesmo se eu...

- Matá-la? – Rem completou. – Aí sim eu seria capaz de escrever o seu nome no Death Note. Mas prefiro deixar essa tarefa com o Ryuk. Afinal, é ele quem está encarregado de fazer isso no final, não é mesmo? – finalizou, com os olhos emitindo um brilho vermelho e desaparecendo em seguida na penumbra.

- Maldito shinigami! – Light exclamou por entre os dentes e socou o braço do sofá. – Se você pensa que eu já perdi, está redondamente enganado! Ainda posso usar a Misa e os olhos de shinigami dela!

O jovem sorriu confiante. Ainda tinha, do seu lado, um trunfo chamado Misa Amane. Ou, pelo menos, era o que pensava.

- Pode deixar entrar, Watari.

- Como quiser, Ryuuzaki. – respondeu o homem já de cabelo e bigode brancos.

A pessoa em questão acabava de entrar e logo foi reconhecida.

- Misa? – L reconheceu a garota loira. – O que veio fazer aqui? E com o shinigami?

Misa Amane exibia uma incomum expressão de seriedade, ao invés de seu ar ingênuo.

- Eu vim ajudar na investigação do caso Kira. – disse, deixando L desconcertado com seu ar decidido. – E tenho informações valiosas para te passar.


	2. Revelações

_**Capítulo 1:**_

_**Revelações**_

L estava sentado no sofá como de costume – agachado e pensativo. Não acreditava que houvesse algum motivo plausível para Misa Amane estar ali. Poderia muito bem dar uma desculpa qualquer para que ela fosse embora, mas podia notar algo diferente na jovem modelo. Esta estava com um traje tipicamente gótico e estampava uma expressão ligeiramente transtornada em seu rosto.

Existia algo muito estranho ali, e era preciso descobrir se era de fato algo importante ou não. Misa não se sentia muito confortável principalmente por conta do olhar interrogativo lançado pelo detetive.

- Aceita um chá? – L ofereceu gentilmente, enquanto pegava um pedaço de bolo para comer.

- Obrigada. – ela agradeceu, assim que recebeu o chá das mãos de Watari.

L continuou a observar Misa, que estava sentada bem à sua frente. "Ela está um pouco mudada", pensou. "O que aconteceu para ela ficar assim? E por que ela está junto com esse shinigami?"

Desviou o olhar de Misa para o shinigami que a acompanhava. Aquilo tudo era intrigante e surreal para o detetive. Em todos os casos de que participou e resolveu, esse era o mais complicado e inusitado. O Caso Kira era completamente diferente de qualquer outro caso de "serial killers" que conhecesse ou vivenciasse. Kira era completamente diferente de qualquer outro assassino em série.

Mas... O que Misa saberia em relação a isso? Era difícil levar a sério alguém como ela, que sempre foi meio que tachada de "burrinha". Sem contar que ela era fã de Kira, por ele ter dado um fim aos assassinos de seus pais.

Era realmente estranho ela estar ali disposta a ajudar L a pegar o Kira. Porém, não custava nada tentar acreditar na loira.

- Você disse que quer ajudar na investigação? – perguntou.

- Sim, e te contar outra coisa que vai ajudar ainda mais nessa investigação.

- Do que se trata, Misa?

- Para começar, lembra de quando você disse que suspeitava de que eu fosse o segundo Kira?

- Sim, mas você não parece mais ser tão suspeita assim.

- E se eu te dissesse que sou o segundo Kira?

L, naturalmente, não acreditava muito nisso, mas...

- Como pode provar o que diz?

- Eu tenho os olhos de shinigami. Através deles eu posso saber o nome da pessoa só de olhar para seu rosto e...

- Então, você pode matar uma pessoa só de olhar para o rosto dela?

- Sim. Por exemplo, posso usá-los para saber o seu nome verdadeiro. Mas não pretendo matá-lo, até porque essa não é a minha intenção.

- Entendo. Fale-me mais sobre esses "olhos de shinigami".

- Bom... Os olhos de shinigami você consegue quando faz um acordo com o shinigami. Mas isso reduz a sua expectativa de vida pela metade. Só de olhar o rosto da pessoa, vejo o nome e a expectativa de vida dela.

- E escreve o nome naquele caderno, não é? Como o Higuchi fazia?

- Sim.

- Entendo. Mas quando você escreve o nome de alguém no Death Note, você também pode determinar a causa da morte desse alguém?

- Sim, mas dentro de um certo tempo. Quando não se especifica a causa da morte dentro de um limite de tempo, a pessoa morre de ataque cardíaco.

- Hm... Interessante... Então, você usa esses olhos de shinigami para olhar para o rosto da pessoa, vê seu nome e sua expectativa de vida e, a partir dessa informação, você anota o nome no caderno.

- Isso.

- E quando você escreve o nome da pessoa é possível especificar as circunstâncias da morte. – L prosseguia com seu _"feedback"_. – Se não forem especificadas, a morte automaticamente será por ataque cardíaco fulminante. Está tudo certo?

- Sim.

- Agora, me responda uma coisa... Você teve contato alguma vez com o Kira?

- Sim. – Misa respondeu sem muito entusiasmo.

- O verdadeiro Kira, digo, o primeiro Kira, é capaz de fazer a mesma coisa que você?

- Sim, mas ele não fez o acordo dos olhos de shinigami.

- Compreendo. Mas você afirma que é, de fato, o segundo Kira?

- Sim. – ela respondeu com convicção. – Eu sou o segundo Kira. Se quiser, eu posso provar isto pra você.

Agora, sim, L estava surpreso. Jamais imaginaria que Misa resolvesse mudar de ideia e confessar que seria o segundo Kira. Estaria ela falando a verdade, ou tudo não passara de uma brincadeira de mau gosto, de um simples blefe?

Não, não era apenas um blefe à toa. Pelo volume de informações fornecidas pela garota, não fazia sentido pensar em tal possibilidade.

Não mesmo.

Agora, que fora pego de surpresa, precisava de algo para responder ao desafio da Amane. Mas o quê? O que poderia fazer para provar que ela era o segundo Kira? Se é que ela seria o segundo Kira.

A dúvida pairava sobre a cabeça de L, mesmo que fosse óbvio que Misa estivesse se confessando como o segundo Kira. Sem contar que talvez ela não fosse confiável.

Precisava tirar já essa incerteza de sua cabeça. Alcançou o seu notebook, que estava sobre a mesinha de centro e o ligou. Assim que o computador inicializou, ele procurou por algo, até encontrar, num espaço de meio minuto.

Virou a tela do notebook para Misa, para que visse o que este exibia. Uma foto de um homem magro, pálido e de semblante bastante frio. Em resumo, um típico criminoso.

- Este homem – disse L. – Foi condenado à morte e está, neste momento, prestes a ser executado. Ele era um assassino em série, conhecido como "Maníaco do Beco", que estuprava suas vítimas num beco distante do centro da cidade e depois as matava com requintes de crueldade... Às vezes, por estrangulamento, outras, por mutilação e por aí vai. Ele fez quinze vítimas e foi condenado à morte recentemente. E agora ele está indo ser executado.

- Entendo.

- Se você é o segundo Kira, Misa, quero que você olhe para a fotografia e escreva o nome deste criminoso no caderno. E gostaria que você não especificasse a causa da morte dele.

- Certo.

Misa olhou atentamente para a foto no notebook e seus olhos assumiram a coloração vermelha. Eram os olhos de shinigami entrando em ação. Pegou o caderno de capa preta, abriu-o e, em seguida, começou a escrever o nome do homem, que ela conseguia visualizar, juntamente com sua expectativa de vida. Tudo isso, sem hesitar.

L ligou a TV no noticiário policial e, minutos depois, veio a notícia:

_- Acaba de falecer, minutos antes da execução, Shinobu Maeda, conhecido como o "Maníaco do Beco". Policiais que o escoltavam relatam que a causa da morte foi um ataque cardíaco fulminante e suspeitam que seja de autoria de Kira. Será feita uma autópsia para confirmar as circunstâncias do óbito._

O detetive logo desviou seu olhar para a loira com o caderno em mãos. Ela logo passou o caderno para ele, que leu atentamente o que estava escrito nas primeiras linhas da página.

- Shinobu Maeda... Morto. – murmurou L. – E no horário certo.

- Agora você acredita em mim, Ryuuzaki?

Aquela era a prova irrefutável. Misa Amane era o segundo Kira. Mas, agora, outras perguntas martelavam a cabeça de L...

Por que Misa Amane, o segundo Kira, estava disposta a ajudar aquele que poderia prendê-la? E será que ela estaria deixando, de fato, de ser aliada do primeiro Kira?


	3. Razões

_**Capítulo 2:**_

_**Razões**_

- Agora você acredita em mim, Ryuuzaki?

Não restavam dúvidas. Misa Amane _era_ o segundo Kira. Mas por que ela confessaria isso a L?

- Acredito sim. – ele respondeu. – Mas confesso que ainda tem uma coisa que me deixa muito intrigado.

- O quê?

- Por que você veio se revelar a mim, já que é o segundo Kira? Você não era aliada do primeiro Kira?

- Não, eu não sou mais. – Misa respondeu de forma displicente. – Já estava cansada de ser tratada como um objeto.

- Objeto?

- Sim. Eu era tratada como um objeto por meu ídolo. Mesmo assim, não me importava com isso, até que... – interrompeu-se, bastante hesitante.

- Até que...? – L a encorajou a prosseguir.

- Até que... – ela ficou cabisbaixa e cerrou os punhos. – Eu percebi que isso me machucava demais.

- Como assim? – o detetive agora estava, de fato, curioso.

- Pode parecer ridículo, mas... Estou decepcionada com o Kira. Decepcionada mesmo. E olha que fui avisada, mas não! Me deixei levar por um amor platônico idiota, que jamais daria certo!

"Amor platônico?", L pensou, enquanto pegava mais uma fatia de bolo para comer, mas sem deixar de prestar atenção ao que Misa contava. "Onde é que eu vi isso mesmo...?"

_- A Misa? Jamais eu namoraria uma criatura daquelas, sinceramente. Estou com ela única e exclusivamente por causa dos olhos de shinigami, Ryuk. Só até conseguir cumprir meu objetivo de eliminar L._

_- E depois, Light? Que pensa em fazer com ela depois que conseguir matar o L?_

_- Simplesmente vou descartá-la. Depois disso, ela não terá mais serventia para mim. Principalmente com aquela inteligência que ela __**não**__ tem._

_- Hm... Acho que estou entendendo o seu raciocínio..._

_- Não é preciso ser um gênio para entender. É questão de usar, e depois descartar. Nada mais. Se penso em ser o deus de um novo mundo, não posso deixar que sentimentos interfiram nessa minha ambição. Sem contar que não sinto absolutamente nada pela Misa._

_- Sério?_

_- Sim. A minha relação com Misa é estritamente "profissional". Nada mais. Eu apenas quero usar os olhos de shinigami dela para tirar o L do meu caminho, depois disso darei um jeito de descartá-la._

_- Não seria mais fácil você fazer o acordo dos olhos comigo, Light?_

_- Pare de brincar, Ryuk. – Light sorriu sarcasticamente. – Você sabe que eu não vou fazer esse acordo. Não quero ter meu tempo de vida diminuído pela metade. Quero que as coisas sejam feitas com mais calma. A prioridade agora é eliminar o L, usando os olhos de shinigami da Misa. Depois disso, quero me desfazer dela, pois ela será apenas um estorvo._

_- Teve hora que pareceu rolar um clima entre vocês dois... – o shinigami observou divertido, enquanto devorava mais uma maçã._

_- Isso não teve a menor graça, Ryuk. – Light fechou a cara ainda mais. – Eu não estou desesperado a ponto de me envolver com qualquer maluca sem-noção como ela! Para ser bem franco, não dá pra sentir algo por uma garota assim. Apenas pena e asco._

Toda essa conversa de que Misa estava se lembrando fora há poucas horas, quando Light estava se dirigindo à sua casa, por uma rua praticamente deserta e na companhia de Ryuk. Ela estava alguns metros afastada, mas a conversa entre ele e o shinigami era audível.

E se tornou dolorosa.

Cada letra pronunciada por Light, enquanto conversava com Ryuk, era repleta de desprezo em relação a ela. Tanto desprezo, que agora era completamente perceptível. Aquela conversa que escutara lhe abrira completamente os olhos. E Rem já havia lhe avisado disso com bastante antecedência.

Mas ela demorara demais para lhe dar ouvidos. E agora sofria por sua cegueira. Por seu amor jamais correspondido por Light Yagami.

Agora isso acabara no mesmo instante, sobrando apenas ressentimento. Um amargo ressentimento, não só em relação a si mesma por sua grande ingenuidade, mas também – e principalmente – por Light. Agora via motivos de sobra para Rem tê-la advertido tanto em relação ao jovem Yagami. Percebera o quanto ele era inescrupuloso, por trás daquela fachada de "bom-moço".

E nascia, dentro de si, um forte sentimento de vingança. Por mais que isso soasse infantil demais, era isso o que queria agora. E era por isso que resolvera procurar por L.

- Quando e onde você teve contato com o primeiro Kira? – L perguntou, arrancando-a de seus pensamentos.

- Ah... Se bem me lembro, foi no dia 22 de maio, em Aoyama.

- E como você reconheceu o Kira?

- Com os olhos de shinigami, claro. O Kira é o único que posso ver apenas o nome. Não posso ver quanto tempo de vida resta para ele. Vejo a expectativa de vida das outras pessoas, mas não dele.

- Certo. E como você evitou ser reconhecida? Os vídeos de Aoyama naquele dia não registraram imagens suas, mas as de Light e Matsuda, sim.

- Eu fui disfarçada. O Kira não sabia quem era o segundo Kira, e eu não queria me expor sem precisar. Então, me disfarcei.

As peças do quebra-cabeça voltaram a se encaixar na mente de L, como antes. As pistas voltavam a levá-lo ao suspeito de ser Kira. E era o mesmo suspeito. Os vídeos que investigara anteriormente com a força-tarefa agora faziam todo o sentido para ele.

- Ok. E você afirma que sentiu algo em relação ao Kira quando o viu?

- Sim. Amor à primeira vista.

Essa fase fora definitiva para que L concluísse de vez quem era o Kira.

- Então, o nome do Kira é...

- Light Yagami. – Misa completou. – Ele é o Kira. Ele esteve enganando vocês o tempo todo durante as investigações.

- Eu sabia. – L permanecia agachado no sofá, encarando a loira. – Agora todas as provas fazem sentido. Só tenho que confirmar algumas coisas. Mas, antes de começar a reunir as provas para prendê-lo, poderia me responder uma coisa, Misa?

- O quê?

- Por que você veio entregar o Light? Ainda não me explicou isso.

Misa ficou cabisbaixa novamente:

- Porque eu estou cansada... Cansada de ser tratada só como um objeto... Quem ele pensa que é, pra me usar daquele jeito? Ele me despreza e agora eu o odeio com todas as minhas forças!

"Vingança pessoal, hein...?", L pensou, enquanto passava o dedo pela cobertura de glacê de mais uma fatia suculenta de bolo e lambia o que conseguira tirar. "Bem que dizem para não se subestimar as mulheres..."


	4. Coleta

_**Capítulo 3:**_

_**Coleta**_

- Ryuuzaki, alguma novidade em relação ao caderno? – Soichiro Yagami acabava de chegar à sala onde se reunia toda a força-tarefa que investigava o caso Kira.

- Até agora, nenhuma. – o jovem respondeu segurando, como de costume, o caderno apenas com a ponta dos dedos.

- Ah, como isso é desanimador... – Touta Matsuda suspirou.

- Dessa vez tenho que concordar com o Matsuda. É desanimador ter que recomeçar a investigação para pegar o Kira... Quero dizer, o verdadeiro Kira.

- Não se preocupe com isso, Sr. Yagami. As peças do quebra-cabeça ainda vão se encaixar de novo.

- É... Espero que sim. Nós nos desgastamos bastante com as investigações e a captura do Higuchi. E o verdadeiro Kira o mata, fazendo com que a gente não avance muito. Isso acaba sendo maçante.

- Olá, pessoal – Light acabava de chegar da universidade. – Alguma novidade nas investigações?

- Não, Light... – Matsuda respondeu desanimado. – A gente tava falando justamente sobre isso. Ainda não conseguimos arrancar nada novo do shinigami.

"Ótimo. Rem ainda não abriu aquela boca pra me incriminar.", Light pensou.

Olhou para o seu relógio de pulso, mas não acreditou que ainda seriam duas horas da tarde.

- Alguém pode me dizer que horas são? – perguntou.

- Faltam quinze minutos para as quatro horas. – respondeu seu pai. – Por quê?

- Pelo jeito, a pilha do meu relógio acabou. Bem, vou ter que deixar as minhas coisas aqui e levá-lo à relojoaria.

L, que esteve em silêncio durante todo o tempo, observava o jovem, que tirava o relógio do pulso e o guardava no bolso da calça. Seu olhar perscrutador deteve-se no braço onde estava o relógio dele.

Havia algo que lhe chamava a atenção. Algo insignificante, mas bastante suspeito.

_- Ryuuzaki, Misa Amane quer entrar. Posso permitir?_ – era Watari, através do seu notebook.

- Sem problemas, Watari.

Instantes depois, Misa irrompia sala adentro, indo direto ao seu alvo:

- Oi, Light! – ela o cumprimentou esfuziante e o abraçou. – Tava com saudades de você!

- Oi, Misa... – ele respondeu com seu típico "entusiasmo zero".

- O que foi, Light? Não diga que a aula na universidade foi ruim!

- Até que não. Mas agora tô de saída.

- Aonde você vai? Não diga que tá de caso com alguma garota da sua classe! – Misa fez bico.

- Não, Misa. Apenas vou levar o meu relógio pra arrumar. Apenas isso.

Assim, o Yagami deixou o QG, junto com Ryuk. Assim que saiu, deixou escapar:

- É a primeira vez que vejo uma "garota-chiclete" como a Misa. Se não fosse pelo fato de ela ter os olhos de shinigami, eu já teria feito ela desaparecer da minha vista.

- Bom, paciência. – respondeu Ryuk, que pegou no ar a maçã recebida de Light. – se quer levar o seu plano adiante, vai ter que aturar essa garota por mais um bom tempo.

- É apenas o preço de se buscar por um novo mundo, Ryuk. Um pequeno preço a ser pago por um grande objetivo.

L prosseguia, com seu olhar detalhista, a leitura dos nomes escritos no Death Note que conseguira de Higuchi. Percebeu que, nas primeiras páginas, os nomes eram escritos com determinado estilo de escrita. E, nas últimas, estava outro estilo, que já era sabido ter sido do ambicioso executivo da Yotsuba.

Analisando o caderno, percebeu que várias folhas haviam sido cuidadosamente arrancadas. Após verificar isso, foi até a contracapa do caderno conferir mais uma vez as regras de uso, escritas em inglês. Foi quando sua face se iluminou com uma nova ideia.

Girou sua cadeira e apertou o botão do microfone de comunicação:

- Watari, por favor, pode entrar em contato com Shinohara?

- Claro que sim, Ryuuzaki.

- Obrigado.

- Sr. Yagami, pode me fazer um favor?

O superintendente Yagami logo estranhou a atitude de L:

- Qual, Ryuuzaki?

- Poderia escrever um bilhete? Ando bastante ocupado procurando por mais pistas do Kira. Aí tem um papel e uma caneta.

Soichiro cedeu. Pegou o papel e a caneta e perguntou:

- O que quer que eu escreva no bilhete?

- Por favor, escreva assim: "Caro Shinohara, gostaria que me fizesse um favor. Se possível, analise aquele lance do _'Live and Learn, but teach to anyone.'_ para mim. Desde já, agradeço. Ryuuzaki." Mas essa parte em inglês, eu gostaria que escrevesse em caracteres ocidentais.

Soichiro escreveu conforme solicitado, mas estava bastante intrigado com o conteúdo do bilhete. Por que ele estava usando escrita ocidental, em meio a ideogramas japoneses? Em se tratando de L, era possível esperar qualquer coisa.

- Já está pronto. Mas não sou muito bom em escrever com o alfabeto ocidental.

- Se estiver legível, não tem problema. Obrigado.

L recebeu o bilhete das mãos do superintendente Yagami e o leu, a fim de conferir se o conteúdo estava na íntegra.

- Obrigado mais uma vez, Sr. Yagami. Daqui a pouco vou pedir a Watari para enviá-lo.

- Não foi nada, Ryuuzaki. – Soichiro respondeu, olhando para o relógio de pulso. – Bem, é hora de ir para casa. Já faz um bom tempo que não durmo por lá. A gente se vê depois.

- Até mais, Sr. Yagami.

Soichiro saía ao mesmo tempo em que Matsuda acabava de chegar.

- Já, chefe? – ele perguntou.

- Já. Pode-se dizer que eu preciso passar um tempinho com a minha família. Tchau, Matsuda.

- Tchau, chefe...

- Ei, Matsuda – L o chamou. – Preciso que me faça um favor.

- Se for pra trazer chá pra você, esqueça! – o rapaz já ia dando meia-volta.

- Não, não é pra pegar chá.

- É pra quê, então, Ryuuzaki? – Matsuda dirigiu um olhar cético ao excêntrico detetive.

- Gostaria que escrevesse para mim um bilhete. Estou ocupado analisando este caderno que estava com o Higuchi, para ver se consigo encontrar mais pistas sobre o verdadeiro Kira. O papel e a caneta já estão aí perto.

- Não poderia enviar o recado por e-mail, como qualquer pessoa normal?

"Matsuda, seu idiota!", L pensou. "Tá me atrapalhando!"

- É uma mensagem que deve ser entregue em mãos. – o detetive respondeu. – Por isso deve ser escrita à mão. Tem relação com o Caso Kira.

- Tá bom... Me convenceu. O que é pra escrever?

L ditou o mesmo texto que havia pedido para Soichiro Yagami escrever antes. Feito isso, agradeceu a Matsuda e se despediu dele, que saiu ainda muito desconfiado com relação ao tal bilhete.

Assim, o tempo passou, e apareceu também Shuichi Aizawa. L pediu para que ele fizesse a mesma coisa que Matsuda e Yagami. E, após isso, pediu para Kenzo Mogi fazer o mesmo.

No final, L estava com os quatro bilhetes em mãos, escritos pelos quatro policiais da força-tarefa. Mas ainda faltava uma pessoa para escrever um bilhete.

Light Yagami. O Kira, como revelado por Misa Amane.

Mas... Como não levantar suspeitas, em relação aos bilhetes? Com Light, a coisa teria que ser um pouco diferente.

Logo uma ideia brotou em sua mente. Uma ideia que o faria aproveitar a sua virtual vantagem em relação ao jovem Yagami.

Contaria com Misa para concretizar sua ideia.

- Alô? – ele já falava ao celular. – Misa? Sou eu, Ryuuzaki. Gostaria que você viesse aqui dentro de uma hora...


	5. Misa-Misa

_**Capítulo 4:**_

_**Misa-Misa**_

- LIGHT!

Era o prenúncio do que aconteceria em seguida: Misa mais uma vez se pendurava em seu pescoço – para variar. E, a Light, só restava suspirar e pensar: "Eu mereço..."

- Misa, tá me sufocando! – Light, por fim, conseguiu protestar.

- Ah, desculpa... – Misa o largou. – É que eu tava empolgada com o meu novo trabalho de publicidade e queria dividir essa alegria com você!

- Poderia ser menos efusiva, não?

- Er... Desculpinha de novo... – ela respondeu com uma gota na cabeça. – Mas... O que é "efusiva"?

Dava-lhe vontade de dar um tapa na própria testa, para expressar o quanto estava indignado com tamanha burrice. "Dessa vez, ela se superou!", pensou. Retomou a calma e deu uma explicação qualquer:

- Eu quero dizer que seria bom se você fosse menos... "Empolgada". – fez as aspas com os dedos.

- Entendi, Light!

Ryuk soltou seu habitual risinho:

- Cada vez mais os humanos são mais... Interessantes...

- Ah, oi, Ryuk! – ela cumprimentou o shinigami, que respondeu com um aceno.

Rem, que estava ao lado de Misa, apenas assistia à cena. Nada mais.

- Como é esse novo trabalho, Misa?

- Ah... É que eu vou gravar um novo comercial para uma marca de cosméticos! Vou ser a garota-propaganda por seis meses! Isso não é maravilhoso, Light?

- É... É... Deve ser maravilhoso... – ele fingia que concordava.

- Ai, Light... E eu quero comemorar... Vamos a um restaurante?

- Agora?

- Não, bobo... Eu preciso me produzir pra você... Que tal daqui a duas horas?

- Pode ser. – Light concordou a contragosto. – Em qual restaurante?

- Aqui está o endereço. – ela entregou um pedaço de papel escrito à mão. – Até mais!

Misa deu um selinho no rapaz e saiu quase saltitando como uma criança. Ele, por seu turno, ficou bem aborrecido. Mas começava a bolar uma nova estratégia. Era a oportunidade certa para pedir-lhe o seu Death Note, visto que o outro estava em poder de L.

Ou seja, seria difícil pegá-lo de qualquer maneira.

- Alô?

_- Misa?_

- Sim, sou eu, Ryuuzaki.

_- Conseguiu encontrar o Light?_

- Consegui. Vamos ao restaurante.

_- Ele não desconfiou de nada?_

- Claro que não! Esqueceu que também sei atuar? Não se lembra do que eu fiz para ser contratada pelo pessoal da Yotsuba?

_- Sim, eu me lembro. Mas você sabe que o Light é bem mais esperto do que aqueles executivos._

- Sim, eu sei. – Misa ficou meio aborrecida. – Ele é o seu rival, não?

_- Vamos voltar ao assunto, Misa... Aposto que ele está fazendo isso por causa do seu Death Note... Então, dê um jeito de ele não ter acesso ao seu caderno. Já que o outro caderno está nas minhas mãos, ele vai querer o que está com você._

- Entendi. É só continuar com o meu teatro, né?

_- Sim. Mas você não pode se esquecer do que eu te disse antes, ok?_

- Ok! Pode deixar comigo! A Misa-Misa aqui não vai decepcionar! – ela disse, fazendo um "V" de vitória com a mão e sorrindo.

Após duas horas, Misa encontrou Light no restaurante, como combinado. O jovem Yagami estava alinhado como sempre. Trajava camisete branca, calça jeans e sapatos pretos. A Amane estava num estilo mais "comportado": Tubinho básico preto, sapatos de salto alto, meias tipo arrastão e jaqueta curta de couro, tudo preto.

- Light! – Misa acenou toda alegre. – Tô aqui!

"Será que é tão difícil pra você ser discreta, Misa?", ele pensou. "Isso não importa. Apenas devo levar meu plano adiante."

Os dois se sentaram na mesa indicada por Misa, num ponto mais afastado. Os dois fizeram os pedidos, cuidadosamente anotados pelo garçom. Enquanto aguardavam pela refeição, Light logo puxou conversa:

- E então, Misa... Trouxe o que te pedi?

- Ah... Você fala do caderno?

- Sim. Ele está aí com você, não está?

- Er... Bem... Eu não consegui encontrá-lo! Desculpinha!

- C-Como é que é? – o jovem ficou incrédulo. – Você não conseguiu encontrá-lo?

- Sabe como é, né, Light... Meu apartamento tá uma bagunça total por causa de tantas coisas que eu fiz ultimamente, e então... Não tive tempo de dar nem mesmo uma arrumadinha lá... – deu um risinho meio embaraçado.

"Isso só pode ser brincadeira!", exclamou em pensamento, tentando não exteriorizar sua indignação frente à suposta burrice de Misa. "A cada dia, ela se supera!"

- Como você consegue perder o seu caderno, Misa? Você deveria andar sempre com ele, não?

- Não dá, Light. Não dá, porque levantaria ainda mais suspeitas de eu ser o segundo Kira. Eu guardei bem o caderno, mas ele ficou tão bem guardado que nem eu o encontro.

- Nós não temos muito tempo, Misa. À medida que o tempo passa, o L vai aumentando cada vez mais as suspeitas em relação a mim. Já está chegando a hora de eliminá-lo do meu caminho, antes que se torne um obstáculo ainda maior para construir aquele novo mundo com o qual a gente sonha. Tá entendendo a gravidade da situação?

- Sim, eu entendo. Se quiser, podemos procurar pelo caderno no meu apartamento, após o jantar! – a loirinha disse com seu peculiar ar ingênuo.

- Certo, certo... Enquanto isso, tente se lembrar de onde você pode ter deixado o seu caderno.

- É claro que vou fazer isso! Tudo pra te ver feliz!

"Claro que é... Sei que você vai fazer isso pra me ver feliz, com toda a certeza.", Light sorriu, enquanto levava uma porção de _sushi_ à boca. "Tenho você em minhas mãos, e sei que você realmente é capaz de tudo. Depois que conseguir o caderno, é só forçar uma situação em que ela possa ver o verdadeiro nome do L. E assim, a vitória será minha!"

"Light, Light...", Misa o encarava, fingindo se deliciar com o sorriso de seu "namorado de fachada", quando, na verdade, estava se divertindo com o seu próprio teatro.

Sua atuação estava quase digna de um Oscar.

- Reviramos tudo por nada! Como é que você pode querer me ajudar se aqui não tem nenhuma organização? Não é à toa que não se acha nada neste lugar!

A reclamação de Light tinha toda a razão. O apartamento de Misa estava na mais perfeita... Bagunça. Parecia que um tufão havia passado por ali, tamanho o caos.

- Eu te avisei, Light... Revirei tudinho, tintim por tintim... Mas nem sinal do caderno... E acabei machucando a minha mão direita... Logo a mão que uso pra escrever e dar autógrafos... E eu queria muito escrever um bilhete para minha amiga da Yoshida...

- É uma pena.

- Talvez, não... – os olhos da Amane se iluminaram. – Dá pra me fazer um favorzinho? Bem pequenininho?

- Qual?

- Minha mão tá doendo muito pra escrever, então pode escrever um bilhete pra mim? Por favor...? – fez cara de pidona.

- Tudo bem, Misa... O que escrevo?

- Hmmm... Deixa ver... Ah, sim... "Querida amiga Akane, eu gostaria de ir à sua festa de aniversário, mas infelizmente não vou poder estar aí, por causa do meu novo trabalho. Mas quando eu puder, te envio um presente super _fashion_. Pedi pro meu namorado Light escrever, porque a minha mão está machucada. _Hugs and kisses! Bye, bye!_ De sua amiga Misa-Misa."

- Já vou avisando que não vou fazer coraçõezinhos, entendeu?

- Ah, que é isso... Não precisa não...

Light escreveu o tal bilhete e o deixou sobre a cama abarrotada de roupas de Misa. Só de ver o caos reinante naquele lugar, dava-lhe completo desânimo. Sentiu que sua cabeça já estava cheia. Não bastasse ter que lidar com as suspeitas de L recaindo sobre si, tinha que aturar as mancadas da loira. Começava a pensar seriamente se não era melhor descartar Misa de uma vez e perder metade de sua expectativa de vida fazendo o acordo dos olhos de shinigami com Ryuk.

Provavelmente sairia mais no lucro dessa maneira do que tendo Misa como seus olhos. Mas continuava relutante quanto a isso, pois não estava disposto a perder metade do seu tempo restante de vida, que sequer sabia de quanto era.

Não, não queria arriscar.

- Misa, já vou indo. – anunciou. – Já tá tarde e amanhã tenho que acordar cedo para ir à universidade.

- Ah, mas vai assim, sem nem mesmo um beijinho? Nós somos namorados, não lembra, Light?

- Tá bom, tá bom...

Light e Misa se beijaram, mas não era um beijo que fosse digno de uma cena de um filme. Era um beijo que não tinha nada de apaixonado, apenas como se fosse para cumprir com alguma formalidade.

Depois disso, despediram-se e Light foi embora, acompanhado de Ryuk – que, pra variar, apenas observava tudo o que acontecia.

Uns dez minutos após Light sair de lá, Misa se certificou de que ele não estava por perto e sentou-se ao lado do criado-mudo, onde estava seu telefone celular. Foi apenas questão de tempo para que tocasse a música "Alumina" e ela o atendesse.

- Alô? Ah, sim, Ryuuzaki! Tudo saiu conforme o plano! Você viu daí como foi a minha atuação! Obrigada! Ah, o bilhete? Tá na minha mão! Quando eu te entrego? Tá bom... Ok! Tchau!

Horas depois...

L acabava de lacrar um envelope, que logo juntou a outro, igualmente de papel pardo.

_- Ryuuzaki_ – era Watari, através do computador. – _Toushiro Shinohara acaba de chegar._

- Ótimo. – L respondeu. – Pode deixá-lo entrar. Ele veio buscar alguns materiais.

_- Certo._

Menos de um minuto depois, ecoava uma voz jovial:

- E aí, Ryuuzaki? Quais as novas?

- Aqui está o material que quero que você analise. É possível fazer isso até amanhã?

- Acho que sim. É fora do Caso Kira?

- Pelo contrário. São amostras ligadas ao Caso Kira. Creio que pelo menos uma delas é a prova definitiva de que minhas suspeitas estão certas. E falta apenas isso para prender o verdadeiro Kira.

- Então a responsabilidade agora passa pras minhas mãos?

- De certa forma, sim.

- Ok. Farei o possível pra tudo estar pronto amanhã. Qualquer coisa, você tem o número do meu celular.

- Confio em você. – L disse, sem conter um sorriso. – Sei que vai dar conta do recado. Por enquanto, é só.

- Pode deixar, Ryuuzaki. Até mais!

Assim, o misterioso visitante saiu do QG de L com os igualmente misteriosos envelopes de papel pardo. Enquanto isso, o detetive esboçava um sorriso diferente.

Um sorriso de quem sentia que a vitória estava cada vez mais próxima.


	6. Desmascarado

_**Capítulo 5:**_

_**Desmascarado**_

Mais um dia no QG do Caso Kira. L, como sempre, estava diante dos diversos computadores que usava como material de apoio às investigações, com uma xícara de chá e degustando um pedaço generoso de bolo "floresta negra". Tudo ali estava tomado pelo silêncio, a não ser por sons de alguém digitando no computador de forma frenética.

_- Ryuuzaki_ – era Watari quem acabava de entrar em contato com o detetive. – _Acabei de receber os envelopes que você pediu a Shinohara._

- Obrigado, Watari. Já entrou em contato com Shuuichi Aizawa e Kenzo Mogi?

_- Sim. Eles já devem estar chegando._

- Ok. Quando eles chegarem, peça para que eles tragam esses envelopes.

_- Certo._

Efetivamente, após passar cinco minutos, Mogi e Aizawa já estavam na sala, com os tais envelopes em mãos.

- Que bom que vieram rápido. – L disse, ao se virar com a cadeira giratória enquanto bebia o último gole de chá. – Estava precisando falar com vocês. Gostaria que vocês me ajudassem mais tarde.

- Com o quê? – Aizawa interrogou.

- Com a captura ao Kira.

- Espere aí, mas já? – Mogi questionou. – Nem sabemos quem é!

- Justamente. Porque vou revelar agora a vocês a identidade dele.

Os dois policiais se entreolharam. L havia encontrado, de fato, o Kira? E por que o restante da equipe não estava lá, assim como eles?

De momento, não era possível saber, aparentemente era algo bastante estranho. Mas, de uma coisa eles tinham certeza: de que Ryuuzaki iria explicar tudo.

- Muito bem, pessoal. – L começou a falar, logo que viu reunidos todos os integrantes da força-tarefa do Caso Kira. – Eu tenho algo a dizer a vocês sobre o rumo deste caso, e já consegui reunir provas conclusivas que poderão encerrar isto tudo.

A expectativa se tornava crescente entre todos, em meio a um "Mas já?" do grupo. Light Yagami, Touta Matsuda, Kenzo Mogi, Shuuichi Aizawa, Soichiro Yagami e Misa Amane não podiam esconder a ansiedade que sentiam diante das palavras proferidas por L. Rem e Ryuk eram meros espectadores de tudo o que se desenrolava ali no QG, naquela grande sala onde se concentravam as investigações sobre Kira.

- Espere aí, Ryuuzaki... Nós nem temos um suspeito, desde o caso de Higuchi, da Yotsuba! – Soichiro questionou.

- O chefe tem razão! – Matsuda apoiou. – Depois do Higuchi, praticamente voltamos à estaca zero quanto a ter um suspeito!

- Isso é verdade. Mas, diante de novas circunstâncias e novas evidências, a investigação pode sofrer uma grande reviravolta.

- Você fala de quê? – Mogi, por seu turno, perguntou.

- De uma testemunha-chave, que foi a responsável pela reviravolta das investigações.

- E quem é essa testemunha-chave? – Aizawa inquiriu, enquanto Light quase deixava escapar uma exclamação de surpresa.

Misa sentiu um gelo percorrendo sua espinha. Embora tentasse não demonstrar, sentia bastante medo do que poderia acontecer nos próximos instantes. Será que Ryuuzaki revelaria que ela era a tal "testemunha-chave"?

A resposta logo se fez ouvir:

- Infelizmente, Aizawa, não posso revelar sua identidade. Prometi à testemunha que a preservaria, visto que ela teme represálias por parte de Kira.

- Entendo.

- Mas, através dessa testemunha e do grafólogo, posso afirmar que o Kira está infiltrado neste lugar!

Aquela última declaração conseguiu mexer ainda mais com todos os presentes. Quase todos, à exceção de Misa e Light.

"Infiltração? De onde você tirou essa conclusão, L?", o rapaz pensou, enquanto olhava para o detetive. "É a coisa mais absurda que eu já ouvi de você. Mas... Espera aí... Acho que sei o que você deve estar pensando... O grafólogo... E os bilhetes. Mas, como ele conseguiria amostras para enviar a um grafólogo?"

Logo o Yagami sentiu um arrepio. Algo lhe dizia que L não faria uma teoria tão absurda como a tal infiltração de Kira. Não. Como se tratava de L, podia-se esperar um bom fundamento para algo que parecia tão sem sentido.

- Kira está, de fato, infiltrado aqui. Na verdade, ele está entre nós.

- Co-Como é que é? – Matsuda agora estava pasmado. – O Kira... Entre nós...?

- Sim. – L mostrava algum triunfo em sua voz. – E até estava acima de qualquer suspeita até agora.

Um pesado silêncio, carregado de tensão, se abateu sobre aquela sala. Misa estava tensa com aquilo tudo. Mogi e Aizawa tentavam manter o sangue-frio apesar do clima complicado da sala. Soichiro também tentava se dominar, mas tinha um pressentimento de que algo ali não terminaria bem. Matsuda, de tão nervoso, estava prestes a começar a roer as dez unhas das mãos de uma vez só.

"Essa não!", Light logo percebeu a situação, embora mantivesse seu ar sereno. "Maldito L, parece que ele está esquentando!"

Ryuk soltou seu famoso "Hehehe", enquanto assistia a tudo aquilo. O shinigami adorava ser espectador. Era o seu _hobby_ favorito, mas que de certa forma irritava o jovem de cabelo castanho.

Light estava com a impressão de que Ryuk lhe anunciava algo. Mas...

- Mogi, Aizawa! – L ordenou. – Prendam o Kira!

- Espera aí, Ryuuzaki! – Matsuda disse. – Quem é o...?

"**CLACK!"** – Acabava de ecoar o som das algemas sendo travadas, interrompendo a sua pergunta. O jovem detetive agora ficava abismado com a cena que acabava de presenciar.

- VOCÊ FICOU MALUCO, RYUUZAKI?

- Não, Sr. Yagami. Não fiquei louco. E tenho provas suficientes para incriminar seu filho. E, infelizmente, elas levam a Light, que acaba de ser desmascarado.

- VOCÊ PIROU, RYUUZAKI? DE ONDE VOCÊ TIROU ESSA CONCLUSÃO MALUCA?

- Já pode parar de atuar, Light Yagami... Ou posso te chamar de Kira?

- Ora, seu...!

Light, por mais que tentasse, não conseguia se soltar de Mogi. Por mais que se debatesse, não conseguia se livrar do forte agarre do policial.

Era inútil. Não iria conseguir fugir dali, mesmo projetando todo o seu peso para a frente. Aizawa também estava de prontidão, caso Mogi tivesse mais trabalho com o jovem.

Soichiro sentou-se numa cadeira próxima e, com dificuldade, tentava colocar as coisas em ordem em sua mente. Porém, estava muito difícil assimilar os acontecimentos. Principalmente agora que seu filho era acusado, de fato, de ser o Kira.

- Eu não acredito que vocês caíram nessa! – Light voltou a esbravejar, na esperança de que acreditassem que ele era, de fato, inocente. – Me diga, Aizawa, por que está me prendendo sem provas?

- Não estamos te prendendo sem provas, Light. E Ryuuzaki apresentou todas as provas para mim e para o Mogi. Não restam dúvidas de que todas elas infelizmente levam a você.

- Quero ver essas provas! Aposto que elas foram forjadas!

- Elas não foram forjadas, Light. – L afirmou. – E vou mostrá-las, mas principalmente porque quero explicar tudo ao seu pai. Devo isto a ele e a todos da força policial. Mas tudo será mostrado no tempo certo, no seu julgamento.

Soichiro nada disse. Lentamente, se recuperava do choque em relação à prisão de Light. Matsuda estava visivelmente assustado com tudo aquilo. Era surreal até demais para ele.

- Watari – L disse ao senhor idoso que acabava de aparecer. – Gostaria que ajudasse o Mogi e o Aizawa a vigiar o Light.

- Não precisa perder seu tempo com isso, Ryuuzaki. Não tenho como fugir, e nem pretendo fazer isso.

- Tem razão. Mas mesmo assim eu instruí os três a atirarem em você, caso tente escapar. Sem contar que você também está sem seu relógio de pulso.

"Droga!", o jovem Yagami pensou, olhando para o pulso sem o dito relógio. "Hoje não é mesmo o meu dia!"

- Relógio de pulso? – Matsuda perguntou, sem obter resposta de imediato.

Uma a uma, as provas que incriminavam Light Yagami eram mostradas, por alto, por L. Foi o bastante para que os membros da força policial tivessem certeza de que estavam frente a frente com o verdadeiro Kira. Todos, com expressões assombradas, olharam para o jovem algemado.

Light Yagami... Kira?

Logo ele, que integrava o time de investigação do caso? Logo ele, em quem todos confiavam? Logo ele, a quem L considerou como "amigo"...?

Era difícil acreditar.

L, aparentemente impassível, falou por microfone ao departamento de polícia:

- Aqui é o L. – os policiais ouviam a voz eletronicamente distorcida. – Gostaria de comunicar a vocês que eu e a força-tarefa encarregada de investigar o Caso Kira acabamos de prender um suspeito.

- Como é que é? – um dos policiais se surpreendeu. – Você ouviu, Ide?

- Ouvi, sim, Yamazaki. – respondeu Hideki Ide. – O Aizawa estava certo em acreditar no L.

_- Repito: Eu e a força-tarefa encarregada do Caso Kira acabamos de prender um suspeito._ – ecoava a voz distorcida de L. – _E temos fortes provas para mantê-lo sob custódia da polícia japonesa. Retificando... Fortes possibilidades de ele ser o verdadeiro Kira._

- Se tivéssemos acreditado no L desde o início, com certeza teria sido mais rápido, não é, Ide?

- Sim, Yamazaki. Com toda a certeza.

Ide, após responder isso, foi ao microfone:

- L, podemos saber de antemão a identidade do suspeito?

A voz distorcida deu a resposta na lata:

_- Light Yagami._

- L-Light... Yagami...? – Ide ficou surpreso. – O filho do superintendente Soichiro Yagami?

_- Exato. Ele mesmo. Mas não permitam que esta informação vaze._

- Faremos o possível. Do que precisa no momento?

_- Solicito reforços de mais quatro viaturas para acompanhar Aizawa, Matsuda, Mogi e o suspeito, e conduzi-lo sob custódia de vocês._

- Entendido. – Ide recobrou a calma.

Depois da conversa com a polícia japonesa, L desligou a comunicação. A Light Yagami, só restou olhar, assombrado, para o rosto do detetive, que disse:

- Se você não fosse o Kira, Light... Seria, com certeza, o candidato ideal à minha possível sucessão.

Light foi conduzido à viatura na qual Aizawa viera, acompanhado dele e de Mogi e Matsuda. O carro saiu, rumo ao local onde se encontraria com a escolta.

L havia vencido desta vez.


	7. Repercussão

_**Capítulo 6:**_

_**Repercussão**_

_- Estamos aqui, de plantão, no saguão do departamento de polícia, para acompanhar a movimentação às vésperas do que pode ser considerado como o "maior julgamento da história do Japão". Como informado desde o início o suspeito, que passou a ser acusado de ser Kira, é um universitário de dezoito anos, chamado Light Yagami. Ele é o filho de Soichiro Yagami, superintendente da polícia. O acusado continua detido, em regime de prisão preventiva, aguardando o julgamento de amanhã._

- TV Sakura, pra variar... – L comentou, enquanto empilhava cubos de açúcar. – Aposto que o Matsuda não aguentou ficar calado e deixou escapar.

_- Não, não foi o Matsuda, Ryuuzaki._ – Aizawa respondeu por computador, do departamento de polícia. – _O Matsuda é atrapalhado, mas não seria linguarudo a esse ponto._

- Tem certeza?

_- Certeza absoluta. Eu estive o tempo todo junto com ele e Mogi. Só comentávamos o caso entre nós da polícia._

- Então alguém aí do departamento deixou vazar. Deve ter sido subornado ou algo do tipo.

_- Tenho a mesma hipótese. Mas, mesmo que a gente descubra, o estrago já está feito, principalmente para o chefe._

- É uma pena. Soube que o Sr. Yagami se afastou da superintendência há alguns dias. Tem notícias dele?

_- É verdade, Ryuuzaki. Ele disse que não tinha cabeça pra continuar trabalhando, com o filho preso. Notícias, eu não tenho ainda. Nós andamos bastante ocupados com o processo contra o Light, a fim de terminarmos os preparativos para o julgamento o mais rápido possível. Então, fica quase impossível de saber notícias dele. Mas o Matsuda pretende ir conversar com o chefe, já que está de folga hoje._

- Certo. Estarei esperando. E o Light?

_- Continua alegando inocência, e que as provas foram forjadas, além de alegar que é implicância sua com ele. Fora isso, só fala em juízo._

- Entendo.

_- Como está indo o trabalho com o grafólogo?_

- Está tudo quase pronto. O Shinohara é muito bom nisso. Mas... Me diga uma coisa, Aizawa... Como é que está o assédio da imprensa aí?

_- Bem grande, Ryuuzaki. O Caso Kira está tendo uma grande repercussão mundial. Só pra ter uma ideia, jornalistas de vários países, até mesmo das Américas, do outro lado do mundo, estão aqui querendo furos de reportagem. E não é só aqui, é até mesmo nas proximidades da casa dos Yagami._

- O Sr. Yagami deve estar bem cansado disso...

_- Pelo jeito, sim... Mas só o Matsuda pode descobrir no momento..._

Jornalistas. Câmeras. _Flashes_. Microfones. Assédio.

Resumindo, um saco.

Os últimos dias foram torturantes. Sabia que a imprensa poderia ser cruel, mas não imaginava que seria tanto.

"Que tormento!", pensou. "O que fiz para merecer isso?"

- Soichiro! Visita para você!

- Quem é, Sachiko?

- É o Matsuda! Ele gostaria de falar com você!

- Diga a ele que já estou descendo. – ele respondeu à esposa, enquanto terminava de abotoar a camisa.

Definitivamente, os últimos dias haviam mesmo sido torturantes para os Yagami. Sayu já nem podia ir à escola. Outros alunos passavam a hostilizá-la, estigmatizando-a como irmã do "Kira".

Ele também tinha os seus problemas, principalmente por conta do assédio da imprensa. Os repórteres lembravam muito um bando qualquer de urubus, que já se aproximavam de forma voraz de uma carniça.

Agora, repórteres ficavam a postos para uma possível movimentação em sua casa. Principalmente os "enxeridos" da TV Sakura.

- Bom dia, chefe! – Matsuda saudou Soichiro assim que o viu, levantando-se e fazendo a típica mesura nipônica.

- Bom dia, Matsuda. – Soichiro retribuiu da mesma forma. – O que o traz aqui hoje?

- Ah... Bem... É o meu dia de folga, então resolvi dar uma passada aqui pra ver como vocês estão.

- Não tão bem como antes, mas estamos nos recuperando bem aos poucos do choque que foi a prisão do Light. Enquanto a poeira não baixar, dificilmente as coisas voltarão ao normal.

- É. Dá pra se ter uma ideia, chefe.

- E como estão os preparativos para o julgamento, Matsuda?

- Bom... Só posso adiantar que o Ryuuzaki está terminando de reunir as provas contra o Light e a promotora Masami Higashi está terminando de analisar tudo referente ao Caso Kira.

- Ouvi dizer que a promotora Higashi é dura na queda.

- Mas o advogado que vai defender o Light dificilmente perde uma causa. É o... O... Droga, como é o nome dele...?

- Ryo Takahashi.

- Vai ser um duelo e tanto entre a promotora Higashi e o advogado Takahashi.

Soichiro suspirou pensativo:

- Mesmo sendo o pai do acusado, acho que a promotora Higashi tem tudo a seu favor para conseguir uma boa condenação para Light. Você será uma das testemunhas de acusação, não é mesmo?

- Sim. Como sou da equipe que investigava o Caso Kira, estou nesta situação.

- Pois bem. Do lado da Higashi, estarão você, Aizawa e Mogi. Mas o L é seu principal trunfo, pois ele tem as provas que incriminam o meu filho. Tudo isso pesa a favor dela. Creio que Light não vá escapar dessa, embora eu tente acreditar que ele não é o Kira, mesmo diante de provas tão conclusivas.

Matsuda queria dizer algo otimista, mas era impossível àquela altura. Aquela situação era desconfortável demais, pois ele, num pensamento simplista, iria ajudar a "ferrar" com o filho de seu chefe.

- Matsuda – Soichiro disse ao jovem, após notar sua insegurança. – Não se preocupe comigo e com o Light. A lei é dura, mas é a lei. Apenas... Faça o seu trabalho como policial.

Para ele, aquilo acabava de soar como uma ordem de seu chefe, com a firmeza e a confiança de sempre. Agora estava disposto a corresponder a essa ordem.

Após conversar por mais alguns minutos, Matsuda se despediu da família Yagami e entrou no carro, rumo ao distrito policial. Durante todo o caminho, o jovem policial refletia sobre tudo o que acontecia. Principalmente, acerca da família Yagami, a família de seu chefe. Evidentemente, o iminente julgamento de Light estava mexendo com os nervos de todos. E, para ele, Touta Matsuda, aquilo era mais complicado do que se pensava. Admirava a postura e a integridade de seu chefe, e isso fazia com que tentasse se espelhar no superintendente Yagami.

A verdade é que não queria afetá-lo no julgamento, mas diante do que Soichiro lhe dissera, tomou uma decisão:

- Pode deixar, chefe... Vou fazer o meu trabalho como você me disse. Tentarei fazer o meu melhor!

No departamento de polícia, as coisas não eram melhores do que na casa dos Yagami. Jornalistas de todas as emissoras japonesas de TV e rádio, além de jornais, revistas e sites de internet estavam ali. Isso, sem contar com a imprensa estrangeira. Todos estavam ali, fazendo do saguão do departamento uma espécie de "base de operações" para a cobertura do julgamento de Kira. Bastava alguém passar por lá para que um _tsunami_ de jornalistas praticamente caísse sobre a pobre pessoa com enxurradas de perguntas, muitas delas sem respostas ou com respostas sigilosas – visto que o processo corria em segredo absoluto de justiça.

Como não podia ser diferente, Matsuda foi a mais nova vítima da voracidade das imprensas japonesa e mundial. Assustado, o rapaz não conseguia articular outra frase além de "Sinto muito, mas não tenho permissão para falar". Para chegar à sala onde estaria a salvo, teve que driblar microfones, câmeras, ter os olhos ofuscados por refletores e ficar quase cego por _flashes_. Por fim, ao chegar à sala, fechou a porta atrás de si e encostou-se nela, deixando escapar um longo suspiro de alívio.

- E aí, Matsuda? – uma voz perguntava com ironia. – Tá gostando de ser uma celebridade?

- Não mesmo, Aizawa. Aposto que se a Misa-Misa estivesse por aqui, iria adorar tantos _flashes_...

- Olha – Mogi observou. – Acho que nem mesmo a Misa-Misa gostaria de ser tão assediada assim por esse povo, não. Ainda mais ela, que ultimamente prefere uma folguinha antes do julgamento.

- É... É verdade. – Matsuda esboçou um sorriso. – Todo mundo precisa refrescar a cabeça antes do "grande dia", não é?

- Quem dera... – Aizawa suspirou. – Sorte a sua que a folga caiu justamente hoje, ou você estaria o dia inteiro enfiado aqui, como nós. Mas... E então? Já está preparado para o julgamento de amanhã?

- Eu me sinto preparado, Aizawa. Principalmente, porque quero ser útil amanhã.

Era algo surpreendente, vindo de Matsuda. O tom decidido da voz do jovem era completamente atípico.

- Ora essa, Matsuda... O que você viu pra dizer isso?

- Estou amadurecendo, Aizawa. – ele disse sério. – Pode acreditar.

- Eu sei que está. Isso foi por causa da visita que você fez ao chefe Yagami?

- Sim. Eu fico chateado com a situação em que ele está. Sabe... Essa coisa de ver o próprio filho ser preso, acusado de ser o Kira e agora vai ter o julgamento... Talvez seja bobagem da minha parte, como sempre.

- Você não é o único, Matsuda. Acho que todos nós, que estamos envolvidos dos pés à cabeça no Caso Kira, estamos assim. Principalmente porque o Kira era efetivamente um de nós.

- Tem razão. Talvez seja por isso que eu estive mais apreensivo. Mas o chefe me disse para apenas fazer o meu trabalho.

- O que significa que ele já reconhece a derrota de Light antes mesmo de começar o julgamento.

- Ele me disse que ainda tenta acreditar que Light é inocente, mas, diante das provas de L, acha impossível isso acontecer.

- Ele parece pessimista.

- Não, Aizawa. Acho que ele tá sendo bem realista. O advogado do Light vai ter dificuldades em defendê-lo. Por exemplo, quem seria testemunha de defesa? Só a Misa?

- Quem sabe, Matsuda? Talvez tenha algum fã de Kira disposto a defendê-lo, já que vazou a identidade dele...

- Mais uma coisa que só veremos amanhã no Fórum...


	8. Condenação

_Bem, gente, aqui estou eu de volta com mais um capítulo de "Entre a razão e a loucura", depois de um hiatus de mais de dois anos._

_Antes de irmos ao capítulo propriamente dito, gostaria de, primeiramente, pedir desculpas aos leitores que estavam acompanhando esta fic por tê-la praticamente abandonado por tanto tempo. Confesso que não me senti bem com essa situação, porque esta fic é uma das que mais gostei de escrever. Por isso, estou voltando a postar, pois quero dar sequência a ela e terminá-la de forma digna._

_Se alguém ainda estiver acompanhando, desejo uma ótima leitura! Tive que deletar um capítulo e reescrevê-lo pra dar continuidade, é este capítulo reescrito que estou postando. Espero que gostem e que tenham uma boa leitura!_

* * *

**_Condenação_**

- Light Yagami – disse o juiz Hiroshi Kondo. – Diante deste tribunal e por determinação do júri, você foi considerado culpado pelos crimes de homicídio doloso, com agravantes diversos. A sua pena será a prisão perpétua, sem direito a recurso, e será cumprida a partir de agora.

O jovem Yagami não esboçou reação alguma diante do meritíssimo juiz, nem mesmo após a sentença proferida. Com algemas nos pés e nas mãos e escoltado por um policial em cada lado, ele simplesmente se preocupou apenas em olhar para cada pessoa presente ali naquele local.

Não iria se deixar abalar pela sentença que estava levando, a de ter sua liberdade definitivamente perdida, e pelo resto da vida. Ele não era disso.

Seus olhos pousaram primeiramente em Ryo Takahashi, seu até então advogado de defesa. Sua atuação fora boa, porém os argumentos da acusação, representada pela promotora Masami Higashi, foram fortes e definitivos. A promotora fazia jus à sua fama de "dura na queda", possuía um senso de justiça bem forte, e por trás dela havia as provas sólidas e surpreendentes coletadas por L.

Era inegável que L era mesmo um gênio. Até as coisas mais improváveis serviam para incriminar Light. Quem imaginaria que o lixo de sua casa era minuciosamente examinado? E que um bilhete inocente o comprometesse, bem como as perfurações minúsculas em seu pulso esquerdo, onde usava seu relógio? Aliás, seu relógio de pulso e sua mini TV – que estava em um saco de batatas fritas – o traíram.

Mas não foram apenas objetos que o traíram. Pessoas também o traíram. Todos que testemunharam contra ele eram traidores. Mogi, Aizawa, Matsuda, L... Até mesmo da parte de seu próprio pai Soichiro, visto que ele também era da equipe que investigava o caso...

... Mas nunca esperava uma traição de Misa.

Porém, a punhalada nas costas aconteceu. Não conseguia acreditar que ela estaria ali como testemunha de acusação, em vez de estar em sua defesa. Por que ela o traíra? Por que cometer tamanha burrice?

Definitivamente ela era mesmo uma loira burra. Nunca a iria perdoar por isso. Nunca.

Esperava ser atacado duramente por toda a força policial, por L, até mesmo pelo próprio pai, mas não por Misa, que lhe era tão fiel quanto um cachorro. E o pior de tudo é que ela havia contado tudo tintim por tintim à acusação. E, para dar mais credibilidade, os jurados tocaram em um pedaço de papel do Death Note, permitindo, assim, que os shinigamis fossem vistos.

Certamente Misa revelara tudo a L. E tudo ficava mais claro a partir do bilhete que revelava o seu padrão de escrita, que batia com grande parte da escrita usada para escrever os nomes no caderno.

E agora era condenado por pessoas com entendimento curto, que não compreendiam que, para dar um fim definitivo á criminalidade, era necessário se lançar mão de todos os meios possíveis.

"Os fins justificam os meios", dizia Maquiavel. Porém, pouquíssimos compreendiam isso. Como um dos membros do júri, que, por coincidência, estudava na mesma universidade que ele; porém, estava no fim de seu curso de Direito.

Era a esse jurado que Light dirigia seu último olhar antes de seus olhos pousarem em sua família, que estava abraçada, tentando suportar, unida, a dor da separação.

Seu pai procurava se manter impassível, a fim de transmitir a impressão de "ser forte", contrastando com sua mãe e sua irmã visivelmente abaladas e indo às lágrimas.

Nisso, a escolta policial o retirou dali pela porta dos fundos, para percorrer o caminho para a penitenciária. Um caminho sem volta.

Deu uma última olhada para trás, dirigindo seus olhos cheios de ódio para Misa.

Light jamais a perdoaria. Se tivesse uma chance de acabar com a vida de alguém, ela certamente seria a primeira da sua lista negra.

Ryuk apenas assistia a tudo sem nada fazer. Afinal, era apenas um mero espectador em meio àquele circo armado no Fórum.

* * *

Por mais que quisesse, não conseguia considerar o Caso Kira como encerrado. Não com a impressão de que isso ainda iria mais longe, muito além da condenação à prisão perpétua de Light. Mesmo oculto, L pudera perceber que o olhar do jovem Yagami era repleto de ódio e passava a impressão de que ele não ficaria para sempre encerrado numa prisão.

Além disso, não sabia do que os shinigamis eram capazes. Rem dissera que os deuses da morte não interferiam em nada que fosse feito no mundo humano, porém não conseguia acreditar muito nisso. Seu lado detetive sempre o deixava desconfiado de tudo. Ainda mais em se tratando de um oponente tão genial como Light.

Não adiantava relaxar, mesmo com a sentença proferida pelo juiz. Algo lhe dizia que isso ainda não havia acabado. Assim como ele, Light era infantil e não sabia perder.

Eles se pareciam, mesmo em lados opostos da história.

Precisava se manter alerta, porque a cada dia que passava, aumentava a sensação de que esse caso não havia acabado.

Não, com Light Yagami sendo quem era. Por muito pouco, conseguira enganá-lo, mas L tivera um golpe e tanto de sorte com Misa Amane se aliando a ele. Isso fora determinante para que a máscara de Kira caísse, e, por conseguinte, a máscara de Light.

Soubera aproveitar a chance de causar uma reviravolta e, assim, mais uma vez, provara que ele era a justiça. Mais uma vez havia vencido, mais um caso fora solucionado.

Porém, não era o fim. L sentia que esse caso fora solucionado, mas que ele não estava encerrado.

Não em definitivo.

* * *

Dias, horas, minutos e segundos se passavam ali naquele solitário cubículo de poucos metros quadrados. Estava completamente isolado do mundo exterior, sem ter nenhuma forma de comunicação.

Mas, mesmo assim, sorria. Sorria ante seu maior trunfo obtido ali.

Ao contrário do que todos pensavam, Light Yagami, o Kira, não ficaria ali para sempre. Não. Havia uma carta em sua manga. E ela acabava de surgir ali, atravessando a reforçada parede da cela solitária.

- Pronto, Light. – uma voz áspera se fez ouvir no local. – Tudo conforme o combinado.

- Ótimo, Ryuk. Em breve nosso tédio terá um fim e você não precisará mover nem mais uma palha. Vai contemplar de camarote mais um espetáculo, como parte de nosso pequeno acordo.

- Isso é ótimo! – respondeu o shinigami após soltar uma áspera gargalhada. – As coisas vão voltar a ser muito interessantes!

- Com toda certeza. – Light sorriu, enquanto seus olhos assumiam aquele típico tom escarlate quando deixava transparecer seu "lado Kira". – Em breve as coisas voltarão a ser realmente interessantes...!

E, assim, o jovem soltou sua gargalhada assustadora, que ecoou por toda a cela. Nem a prisão perpétua seria capaz de segurar o poderoso Kira.

O espetáculo estava prestes a ter um novo ato!

* * *

_**Continua...**_


	9. Ativo

**_Ativo_**

Negociações tensas.

Soichiro Yagami nunca imaginou que tão cedo teria que participar de uma negociação de um sequestro. Estava lá por exigência do criminoso, que mantinha uma jovem como refém. O superintendente de polícia fazia parte da equipe de apoio que investigava o paradeiro do criminoso e sua vítima. Graças a um dos comparsas, que fora apanhado antes, conseguiram encontrá-los próximo a Shibuya. Os policiais souberam, através do sujeito, que a jovem era mantida refém havia cerca de uma semana, e que era submetida a sessões de tortura e estupro.

E, quando os policiais "estouraram" o cativeiro, o marginal conseguira fugir com a jovem e invadir uma residência nas proximidades. Os moradores da casa foram liberados imediatamente. Dentro da casa, permaneceram apenas os dois. O sequestrador – Hiro Okuda – cumpria pena por estupro, cometido contra a agora refém. E havia exigido um policial veterano para conduzir as negociações, bem como um veículo, dinheiro e armas para assegurar sua fuga.

Soichiro, apesar de tudo, estava conseguindo conduzir bem as negociações, porém surgia um impasse a respeito do valor do resgate. E, nisso, Okuda já dava sinais de cansaço físico e mental. Foi quando resolveu se entregar.

- Okuda – Soichiro falou através do megafone. – Liberte a refém primeiro e permita que ela traga a arma. Depois, venha com as mãos na cabeça. Eu lhe asseguro que a sua integridade física será mantida.

O sequestrador, por fim, cedeu vencido pelo cansaço. Libertou a refém, que chegou até eles com a arma. A jovem logo foi acolhida pelos familiares e por alguns policiais que davam apoio à operação.

- Muito bom. – Soichiro disse. – Vejo que é um homem de palavra. Agora ponha as mãos na cabeça e venha.

Hiro Okuda se deslocou como fora instruído por Yagami. Porém, a alguns passos dos policiais, ele logo pôs a mão no peito e fez expressão de muita dor.

Logo, Soichiro teve uma forte sensação de _déjà-vu_, enquanto os outros policiais acudiam o homem. Seria possível que...?

- Chefe Yagami! – um dos paramédicos o chamou. – Ele acaba de ter um ataque cardíaco!

- E como ele está?

O paramédico verificou a pulsação de Okuda. Sua expressão ficou ainda mais séria:

- O ataque cardíaco foi fulminante. Ele está morto.

Inevitavelmente, lembrou-se de perseguição a Higuchi. Seria possível que Kira estivesse atacando?

Mas... Como...? Kira estava preso! Light estava preso. Como ele agiria, estando isolado e encerrado numa solitária? Existiria a possibilidade de Kira ser outra pessoa, a não ser seu filho?

- Chefe Yagami? – o paramédico o arrancou de seus pensamentos.

- Sim?

- Já levaremos o morto ao instituto médico legal.

- Certo. Solicite aos legistas que faça a autópsia o mais rápido possível.

- Seria um novo Kira?

- Não podemos descartar nenhuma possibilidade. Todas elas devem ser levadas em conta.

- Entendido.

Enquanto Soichiro observava a remoção do cadáver e toda a movimentação dos demais policiais, seu telefone celular tocou. Imediatamente atendeu:

- Alô? Superintendente Yagami falando!

_-Há quanto tempo, Sr. Yagami._

- Ryuuzaki?

_- Sim, sou eu._

- Pelo jeito, já sabe o que acabou de acontecer, não é mesmo? Você sempre está alguns passos à frente da polícia.

_- Sim, eu já estou sabendo do que aconteceu aí. Mas gostaria que viesse ao mesmo lugar de onde concentrávamos as nossas investigações do Caso Kira. Só por uma questão de prudência._

- Certo.

_- Eu reunirei toda a equipe de novo. Já chamei o Matsuda, o Aizawa e o Mogi._

- Então, assim como eu, você não trata como um caso isolado o que aconteceu aqui.

_- Não, até porque em outra cidade da região metropolitana de Tóquio outro criminoso foi morto nas mesmas circunstâncias._

- Entendo. Irei até aí o mais rápido possível.

Soichiro se despediu do detetive e desligou o celular, certificando-se de que ninguém o observava. Após a área ser liberada, saiu dali, diretamente ao local combinado. O acesso seguia sendo o mesmo.

Foi o último a chegar, acompanhado por Watari.

- Já estou aqui, Ryuuzaki. E suponho que já estejam todos aqui.

- Sim, Sr. Yagami. – L respondeu. – O grupo já está completo.

- Já podemos começar, não? – Aizawa disse.

- Claro. A razão pela qual chamei vocês aqui é sobre as duas mortes recentes de criminosos. Uma delas testemunhada pelo próprio Sr. Yagami hoje.

- Ah, sobre aquele sequestrador, o Okuda? – Matsuda perguntou.

- Sim, foi o Okuda. – Soichiro disse. – E o outro caso de morte de criminoso? Como foi?

- Foi o caso de um atirador que invadiu uma escola. Matou cinco estudantes e, logo que o crime foi noticiado, ele morreu de forma instantânea. Ele se chamava Gendou Yoshiwara. Quando os policiais entraram no local, ele já estava agonizando devido a um ataque fulminante.

- Diante disso, dá pra se concluir que a causa é um Death Note?

- É meio difícil de se afirmar com exatidão, Aizawa. Mas podemos trabalhar com duas hipóteses sobre isso.

- Que hipóteses, Ryuuzaki?

- Na verdade, as duas hipóteses recaem no fato de existir um novo Kira à solta. A primeira seria esse Kira agindo sob ordens de Light. Ele está isolado, mas não significa que o shinigami não esteja. Porém, acho que essa possibilidade seja pequena, porque geralmente os shinigamis não interferem nas ações dos humanos. A probabilidade de isso acontecer fica abaixo de cinquenta por cento. Já a segunda hipótese tem uma possibilidade bem grande de se ocorrer... Possivelmente esse "novo" Kira age independente de outra pessoa. E isso pode incorrer em outra coisa: Muitos vão contestar a prisão de Light e colocar todo o nosso processo de investigação em xeque, mesmo que o julgamento tenha sido feito com toda a transparência possível.

- Tem certeza de que querem que eu continue como parte da equipe? Posso ser tendencioso.

- Sr. Yagami, acho que está equivocado. Nunca o achei tão tendencioso assim em nenhum momento mais grave. Está sendo menos tendencioso do que a média dos pais de presos.

Um sinal sonoro se fez ouvir no ambiente. Não era um som irritante ou coisa do gênero, mas chamou a atenção de todos os presentes. L prontamente correu até um dos computadores, seguido pelos demais.

Ali eles viram uma cena assustadora. Todos os agentes penitenciários e os policiais que estavam num corredor jaziam estirados no chão. Poças de sangue se formavam próximas às cabeças deles. Outras pessoas corriam, adentrando o local e se deparando com tal cenário de horror. Médicos, enfermeiros e técnicos logo entraram em cena. Por fim, todas as pessoas estiradas no chão foram cobertas com lençóis brancos e levadas embora em macas.

- R-Ryuuzaki... – Matsuda, assombrado, rompeu o silêncio. – O que foi isso...?

- Seja lá o que for, aconteceu enquanto a gente conversava.

- E não dá pra saber o que foi? – Aizawa perguntou.

- Dá, sim. Essas imagens são automaticamente gravadas. Tomei a liberdade de pedir a Wedy que instalasse essas câmeras no corredor da penitenciária onde Light está preso.

- Como é que o Light faria alguma coisa, trancafiado na solitária? – Soichiro se alterou.

L não respondeu. Apenas se limitou a procurar pela imagem a recuperar, enquanto em outro monitor o Canal 6 noticiava:

_- Interrompemos a programação para uma notícia de última hora: Acaba de ocorrer, agora a pouco, uma grande chacina na penitenciária de segurança máxima de Tóquio, deixando catorze vítimas fatais. Tudo o que se sabe das mortes é que todas essas vítimas foram mortas com tiros na cabeça. No entanto, a polícia trabalha com a hipótese de suicídio coletivo. E tudo isso ocorre em meio a outro evento... A fuga de Light Yagami, conhecido como "Kira". O grupo de operações especiais está fazendo uma varredura por toda a área, porém não obteve sucesso até o presente momento. As buscas pelo foragido ainda continuam._

- Seria... Coincidência...? – Matsuda ainda estava impactado com tudo aquilo, bem como os outros policiais.

* * *

_**Continua...**_


	10. Fuga

**_Fuga_**

- Seria... Coincidência...? – Matsuda ainda estava impactado com tudo aquilo, bem como os outros policiais.

- Não. Creio que não. – L respondeu. – Há 91% de chances da "chacina", ou "suicídio coletivo", ter ligação com a fuga de Light.

"Não é possível...", Soichiro fitava incrédulo o noticiário do Canal 6. "Como se não bastasse ser um assassino condenado, agora Light é um fugitivo? Onde eu errei na educação do meu próprio filho?"

L estava em busca do instante em que aquelas pessoas morreram por tiros contra as próprias cabeças. Depois de alguns instantes, encontrou o ponto desejado da gravação.

- Pessoal, achei o momento em que tudo acontece. – avisou.

L acionou o vídeo, que mostrou as cenas que se desenrolaram enquanto estava conversando com os demais.

Um dos agentes penitenciários chegava à porta da cela onde Light ficava e tirou um molho de chaves da cintura. Destrancou a porta da cela, por onde Light passou, sem nenhuma algema. O jovem seguiu seu caminho, enquanto as pessoas apontavam as armas e atiravam contra suas próprias cabeças, caindo pesadamente em seguida.

O jovem prosseguia sua caminhada, sob o som de tiros disparados, urros e baques no chão. Em seguida, chegava outro jovem, de cabelos negros, óculos e com algumas folhas na mão, onde escrevia algo com uma caneta.

Esse jovem praticamente escoltou o Yagami para fora da penitenciária. Depois disso, saíram de cena do vídeo, onde permaneceram apenas os corpos inertes no chão.

Mesmo tão acostumados a ver cadáveres em cenas de crimes envolvendo assassinatos, os policiais ficaram estarrecidos ante aquela sequência. Não restavam mais dúvidas: Light era mesmo Kira, e estava comandando, de alguma forma, as ações do outro rapaz.

Matsuda olhou para o superintendente Yagami, que parecia bastante transtornado, embora procurasse não transparecer isso. O jovem era um dos que mais estavam próximos da família e sabia a dimensão do drama vivido por Soichiro, pela esposa e pela filha.

O que poderia fazer naquele momento? Sabia que palavras de conforto não adiantariam muito numa hora dessas. E quem era ele, Touta Matsuda, com seus vinte e poucos anos de idade, solteiro, pra aconselhar algo sobre dramas familiares? Era apenas um jovem detetive que ainda tinha muito a aprender sobre a vida profissional. Aliás, ainda tinha muito a aprender sobre todos os aspectos da vida.

Mais uma vez, sentia-se como um verdadeiro estorvo. Como sempre, um inútil.

Aizawa, por seu turno, olhava alternadamente para um e outro. Entendia a situação de Matsuda, assim como fazia ideia do que Soichiro estava passando no momento, visto que, assim como seu chefe, ele também era pai de família.

E, à medida que o tempo passava, o clima ali era cada vez mais tenso, com ares de princípio de um novo pesadelo.

* * *

Caminhava com passos resolutos e triunfantes para fora da penitenciária, ainda envergando o uniforme de presidiário. Sabia que a pessoa que escolhera seria competente para fazer seu "trabalho". E, graças a isso, iria continuar a espantar o tédio que o consumia. Bem como o tédio de outro ser.

Quando viu que a porta da cela se abriu e que o carcereiro não lhe colocara as algemas, Light percebeu que seu plano chegava ao seu ponto mais alto. Fora um plano cuidadosamente trabalhado, mesmo estando preso ali por dois meses. Sim, fora o melhor plano que fizera desde que colocara as mãos no Death Note pela primeira vez.

Agora o duelo estava empatado em um a um.

- É, Ryuk, parece que o tédio acabou. – disse o jovem, entrando em um carro preto.

- Hehehe... E você volta a fazer as coisas se tornarem mais... Interessantes, Light.

- E vão ficar cada vez mais, Ryuk. Isso é apenas uma pequena recompensa por você ter me ajudado.

O shinigami soltou novamente seu risinho áspero. Realmente, nunca conhecera um humano como aquele. E nunca vivenciara algo tão – como sempre dizia – interessante. Os dois meses que tivera de tédio estavam sendo devidamente compensados.

- E qual vai ser seu próximo passo, Light?

- Paciência, Ryuk. – o jovem disse, mais à vontade, com a sensação de que estava seguro agora. – Preciso de mais um tempo para planejá-lo. Mas antes preciso planejar meu "acerto de contas".

- Hmmm... Entendo...

Os olhos de Light se estreitaram, enquanto assumiam aquele característico brilho avermelhado. Sorriu confiante:

- Primeiro terei que eliminar alguns obstáculos que já me prejudicaram demais. Depois disso, prosseguirei com minha meta... Ser o deus de um novo mundo.

- E sei que essa meta será atingida. – disse o jovem de cabelos negros, que dirigia o automóvel. – Você tem todos os requisitos para ser o deus desse novo mundo.

- Sim, Mikami. Essa meta será atingida. Assim que eu remover todos os obstáculos à minha frente.

* * *

_Mikami. Teru Mikami, estudante de Direito pela Universidade Toho, desejava ser promotor desde sua adolescência. Queria defender os fracos e oprimidos e exercer seu ideal de justiça._

_Desde seus tempos de escola, sempre buscava fazer o que julgava mais justo para todos. Jamais ficava calado diante de alguma injustiça, e chegava a se ferir para defender seus ideais, dos quais era defensor ferrenho._

_Ao entrar na universidade, sentiu que seu desejo em se tornar um promotor de justiça se tornava cada vez mais forte. E, ali, conheceu um jovem que tinha um senso de justiça tão forte quanto o seu._

_Esse jovem se chamava Light Yagami._

_Todas as vezes que se encontrava com ele, era inevitável discutir sobre o Caso Kira e se era válido ou não matar os criminosos, a fim de tornar o mundo melhor. Teru percebia que Kira era um "deus" que julgava os maus, com o objetivo de proteger os bons._

_Concordava plenamente com as ações de Kira. Era preciso extirpar a podridão do meio das pessoas de bem, não importavam os meios._

_Quando a imprensa noticiou a prisão do suposto Kira e revelou sua identidade, Mikami ficou surpreso no primeiro momento. Mas depois juntou os fatos e percebeu que não existiria pessoa melhor do que Light para ser o juiz que puniria os criminosos – mesmo ele dizendo abertamente que discordava das ações de Kira. E, evidentemente, ficou indignado com o fato de Light ter sido preso._

_O "futuro deus" Kira não merecia ser preso. Ele estava praticando a justiça, punindo os criminosos e limpando o mundo dos maus. Por que queriam impedi-lo? Por que não permitiam que a justiça fosse feita?_

_Isso era inadmissível para Mikami._

_No entanto, a oportunidade de ajudar Kira em sua missão acabou caindo em seu colo. Havia sido convocado para integrar o júri daquele que seria o "julgamento do século" no Japão. Era uma chance de ouro._

_Light olhou para Mikami durante o julgamento e, quando tocou num pedaço de papel de amostra, viu um shinigami. Para ele, aquele fora o sinal que indicava que ele poderia ser o escolhido para auxiliar Kira enquanto este não podia agir. O Yagami deu um sorriso que parecia dizer "espere por instruções"._

_Teru entendeu e, após ouvir a sentença proferida pelo juiz, procurou manter a calma e o sangue-frio. Apesar disso, sentia-se indignado com o resultado desse processo, que fazia com que Light voltasse a ficar atrás das grades._

_Mas, dias depois, a caminho de casa, encontrou um envelope caído no chão. Era um envelope pardo, pouco maior do que uma folha sulfite, estava lacrado e tinha escrito o seu nome, apesar de não ter escrito o nome do remetente. Enquanto se agachava para pegá-lo, ouviu um som de asas batendo, como se algo estivesse levantando voo dali._

_Ao chegar, foi logo inspecionando o conteúdo do misterioso envelope. Encontrara ali cinco folhas de caderno em branco, e outra folha sulfite escrita à mão. À medida que lia o manuscrito, examinava as outras folhas de papel minuciosamente._

_Foi quando pegou a caneta e decidiu fazer um teste. Ligou a TV no noticiário, onde estava sendo transmitida a cobertura de uma negociação entre a polícia e um sequestrador. Ouviu o nome do meliante ser mencionado e sua foto ser divulgada. Meio hesitante, escreveu o nome "Hiro Okuda" na folha e cronometrou 40 segundos em seu relógio de pulso._

_Logo que transcorreram esses 40 segundos, viu o resultado pela TV. Hiro Okuda estava morto devido a um súbito enfarte fulminante._

_Incrédulo, Mikami olhava para a TV e, em seguida, olhava para o papel onde estava o nome do morto. Não podia acreditar no que estava ocorrendo. Seria mesmo verdade tudo aquilo?_

_A resposta não demorou a surgir. Ela veio acompanhada de uma gargalhada seca._

_Teru olhou para a janela e deu de cara com um estranho ser. Logo reconheceu que era o mesmo ser que vira no fórum._

_Era o shinigami._

_- E aí? Não vai falar nada? – a voz áspera do shinigami o interrogou. – Tá com tanto medo que não consegue fazer nada?_

_- Não. Não estou com medo. – o jovem respondeu com tranquilidade. – Eu já tinha te visto antes, no julgamento de Kira._

_- Oh, é verdade. Eu me lembro do seu rosto._

_- Você tem alguma ligação com esses papéis, shinigami?_

_- Hehehe... Pode me chamar de Ryuk. Sim, tenho a ver com esses papéis. São folhas soltas do Death Note que está em poder da polícia. Light conseguiu tirá-las antes que esse caderno fosse às mãos deles. Ele achou que você era a pessoa certa para o plano que está traçando._

_- Entendo... Então sou o escolhido por Kira para julgar os criminosos, não é mesmo?_

_- De certo modo._

_- Certo. Então pode me tirar algumas dúvidas. E estarei pronto para servir ao deus do novo mundo!_

Mikami continuava a dirigir o carro, procurando por rotas menos usadas na região, a fim de não se deixar ser percebido. Sentia-se honrado em fazer parte de uma possível revolução, sob a batuta de alguém que possuía os mesmos ideais que os seus. Sentia-se honrado em estar colaborando com Kira na tarefa de construir um mundo melhor, sem a existência de criminosos, e onde os maus seriam completamente erradicados.

Com Light Yagami, o Kira, ele cria que tal mundo utópico era possível e seria real. Sem criminosos, sem pessoas más, e sem pessoas que prejudicavam a sociedade de alguma forma.

Teru Mikami estava disposto a fazer qualquer coisa para ser útil ao "deus" Kira. Qualquer coisa mesmo, pois seus olhos brilharam com aquele característico brilho escarlate, semelhante a Light.

Havia algo mais naqueles olhos do que se supunha, enquanto estavam atentos ao caminho do esconderijo.

* * *

_**Continua...**_


	11. Rapto

_**Rapto**_

Não adiantava.

Light não podia mais ser encontrado. A sua fuga não havia deixado novos rastros além dos acontecimentos na penitenciária. A única coisa que fora acrescentada ali era o incremento no número de mortos daquela carnificina. Os presos ali também não foram poupados do destino dos outros. Todos ali sucumbiram com ataques cardíacos fulminantes.

Fora isso, nenhuma pista nova do paradeiro de Light. Apenas o sensacionalismo da TV Sakura que, dia após dia, se tornava cada vez mais exacerbado. E chegava ao ponto de se noticiar uma seita intitulada "Os Seguidores de Kira".

- Cada uma... O pessoal da TV Sakura não toma jeito mesmo.

- Vale tudo pela audiência, Matsuda. Desde que surgiu o Kira, a TV Sakura usa isso pra alavancar a audiência.

- Sim, Aizawa. E por causa disso, temos que lidar com essa tal seita. Todo dia tem uma manifestação a favor do Light. Desde o julgamento.

- É verdade. Já faz quantos dias desde que Light fugiu da penitenciária? Uns trinta dias, não é?

- E nenhuma pista dele, enquanto as mortes voltam a rolar soltas.

- Ele só está dando um tempo para preparar um "retorno".

- "Retorno", Ryuuzaki?

- Sim, Matsuda. Se bem conheço o Light, ele está planejando seus próximos passos. E creio que ele deve estar arquitetando algo contra aqueles que o prejudicaram de algum modo.

A espinha de Matsuda logo gelou. E não era pra menos, visto que ele seria vítima em potencial. Tanto ele, como Aizawa e L, poderiam ser vítimas de uma possível vingança de Light.

- Não devemos nos esquecer de que Misa também pode ser uma vítima em potencial. – L prosseguiu. – Ela era aliada do Kira e depois acabou se tornando testemunha de acusação.

- Então, foi por isso que você colocou o Mogi pra se passar como agente da Misa-Misa outra vez, não foi?

- Sim, Matsuda. Devemos ter atenção redobrada com a Misa. Light agora deve considerá-la como traidora, depois de tudo o que aconteceu.

* * *

Enquanto bolava seu mais ambicioso plano para retomar suas ações como Kira, Light assistia à TV. Foi quando viu que um comercial de uma linha de cosméticos estava sendo exibido. A garota-propaganda acabou lhe chamando a atenção e fazendo com que o jovem estreitasse seus olhos castanhos.

- Sua traidora... – murmurou. – Sabia que você era idiota, mas não a ponto de me trair.

Sim, Light agora considerava Misa Amane, aquela que já fora seus olhos de shinigami, como uma grande traidora. E das sujas. Aliás, nunca lhe passou pela cabeça que a loirinha tivesse o mínimo de inteligência para virar a casaca e jogar por terra a sua chance de escapar da cadeia.

Subestimara demais aquela garota. Tinha raiva de si mesmo por não ter desconfiado de nada, embora ela tivesse seus méritos por ser boa atriz.

Zapeou para outro canal, a TV Sakura, que transmitia um programa feito por integrantes da seita "Os Seguidores de Kira". Deu seu sorriso de triunfo. Poderia usar aquele bando de "anencéfalos" a seu favor.

- E aí, Light? – Ryuk perguntou. – Tá passando algo engraçado na TV?

- Digamos que seja algo... Como você costuma dizer... Interessante. E isso me deu uma ideia de onde posso começar a agir.

- Hehehe! Como sempre, você surpreende, Light! – Ryuk exclamou.

Enquanto Light e Ryuk estavam na sala, em outro cômodo Mikami estava sentado em sua escrivaninha olhando as informações via internet sobre criminosos procurados e presos. Não era preciso saber o nome. Bastava só olhar a foto, e os movimentos rápidos da caneta riscando o papel liquidavam mais um marginal.

O jovem escrevia freneticamente os nomes de bandidos nas folhas, sob seus próprios murmúrios dizendo "deletar, deletar", como uma espécie de mantra da morte. A cada nome escrito ali, um corpo caía inerte em alguma parte do Japão.

Teru fazia o "trabalho pesado", enquanto o Yagami traçava sua melhor estratégia. Apesar de simplesmente escrever nomes, o jovem de óculos se sentia honrado por estar colaborando. Aquilo, para ele, era como uma tarefa sagrada que deveria ser cumprida com toda a devoção possível.

Para agilizar a "tarefa", Mikami fizera com Ryuk o acordo dos olhos de shinigami. Pouco lhe importava que custasse metade de sua expectativa de vida. O que importava, de fato, era ter seu dever cumprido. Nada mais.

E, misturado com o "deletar, deletar" de Mikami, acabava de ecoar uma gargalhada sinistra.

O autor dessa gargalhada era Light Yagami.

* * *

- Ai, Mocchi... Tô tão cansadinha...!

- Bom, pelo menos já acabou, Misa-Misa. – Mogi ainda tinha dificuldades para ser falante, apesar de já ter se passado por agente antes. – Já dá pra ir ao seu apartamento e descansar.

- Tem razão. Vamos?

Mogi se dirigiu ao seu carro, junto com Misa. Durante todo o percurso, não teve como ficar sem conversar com a garota, que não fechava a boca por sequer um segundo. E, para não contrariá-la, resolveu se esforçar pra conseguir soltar o verbo, embora no fim do dia os músculos da sua face ficassem doendo.

Ao chegar ao estacionamento, desceu do carro e foi até o outro lado desembarcar sua passageira.

- Obrigada, Mocchi. – ela deu um sorriso.

Logo que se afastaram alguns passos do carro, Mogi escutou um som estranho. Ficou mais alerta, olhando para todos os lados enquanto acompanhava a garota. De repente, sentiu uma dor aguda, como se algo penetrasse a grande velocidade em seu ombro. Deixou escapar um "Uh!" e levou sua mão ao local da dor. Sentiu algo lambuzar a sua mão e, quando foi ver o que era, deu de cara com sangue.

- Mocchi, o que aconteceu?

- Misa-Misa... Eu poderia pedir pra você fugir, mas é perigoso demais... Então não saia de perto de mim!

Mogi sacou o revólver e percorreu, com os olhos, o local meio escuro ao seu redor. Não descobriu ninguém ali. E o tiro que levara no ombro não fora ouvido. Evidentemente, a arma que disparou contra ele possuía silencioso.

O ferimento começava a doer mais, à medida que o tempo passava. Mogi tentava manter seu estado de alerta, apontando seu revólver para todas as direções. Aqueles instantes de tensão só o deixavam ainda mais apreensivo.

Mordeu o lábio inferior, sob o efeito da adrenalina e da ansiedade. A loira estava assustada, até porque o paletó marrom de Mogi estava manchado de sangue e parecia que essa mancha aumentava cada vez mais.

O policial levou outra vez a mão ao ombro ferido. A dor era cada vez maior e, por mais que permanecesse alerta, não conseguia se concentrar direito.

- Não saia de perto de mim, Misa. – ele ordenou, enquanto pegava o celular. – Eu vou te proteger até que os reforços cheguem.

Mogi ligou para um número aleatório, após apertar o botão da fivela do cinto. Porém, enquanto o telefone era atendido, outro tiro foi sentido, agora na perna. Inevitavelmente, acabou caindo, deixando Misa vulnerável.

- M-Matsuda... – ele disse. – Chame reforços! Fui atacado e a Misa está sendo raptada!

- Me solta! Me solta! – Misa protestou, enquanto era levada à força por pessoas vestidas de preto e encapuçadas.

Eram quatro pessoas que dominavam a garota, que logo foi amordaçada. Não conseguia mais espernear, nem gritar. Estava completamente inofensiva.

* * *

Touta Matsuda estava saindo do QG quando ouviu o telefone tocar. Quando Mogi lhe disse o que acontecia, o jovem, acompanhado por Aizawa, não pestanejou: entrou no seu carro e afundou o pé no acelerador, indo rumo ao local do ocorrido. Enquanto isso, Aizawa travava contato com L falando sobre o que acontecera a Mogi.

L logo entrou em contato com Soichiro Yagami, que já havia ido para casa. Este se pôs a caminho do QG logo que desligou o telefone.

Matsuda parou o carro e, acompanhado de Aizawa, encontrou Mogi sentado no chão, com dois ferimentos de tiros – um no ombro esquerdo e outro na perna direita. Apesar de ferido, estava frustrado após contar sobre o rapto de Misa:

- Eu podia ter feito diferente pra evitar que isso acontecesse. Não sei como nos descobriram, já que sempre procurei dirigir por caminhos diferentes pra despistar qualquer pessoa que tivesse essa pretensão. Ainda não entendo como conseguiram nos seguir.

_- Acho que aí tem pelo menos um dedo do Light._ – L disse, através do viva-voz do telefone de Mogi. – _Ele deve ter analisado todos os possíveis roteiros de vocês e, usando a lógica, acabou descobrindo o caminho a ser tomado hoje._

- Pode ser mesmo, Ryuuzaki. – Aizawa concordou. – Mas, de toda forma, o Mogi acabou perdendo Misa de vista.

Nisso, o celular de Matsuda tocou, e o jovem detetive logo atendeu:

- Alô? Aqui é o Matsuda.

_- Há quanto tempo, Matsuda! _– uma voz irônica e conhecida o saudou, fazendo gelar a espinha do policial, que rapidamente colocou a conversa em viva-voz.

- L-Light...? É você...?

_- Sim, sou eu. Aquele que você ajudou a ser trancafiado numa cela de penitenciária!_

- Eu estava cumprindo meu dever!

_- Não sabia que idiotas inúteis eram capazes de cumprir deveres!_

A expressão de medo desapareceu do rosto de Matsuda. A raiva ante a petulância de Light começou a tomá-lo. Aizawa logo percebeu que algo poderia dar errado e tratou de ajudar o colega a contornar a situação.

- Pergunta o que ele quer, Matsuda!

O jovem respirou fundo e reassumiu sua postura de policial.

- Ok, Light. – disse por telefone. – O que você quer?

_- O L está com vocês? _

- Não, não está.

_- Você deve saber que a Misa foi raptada, não?_

- Suponho que você esteja metido nisso até o pescoço, não é mesmo?

_- Supôs bem. E pretendo fazer uma troca._

- Que tipo de troca? – Touta tentava manter o sangue-frio.

_- Misa Amane pelo Death Note._


	12. Negociação

_**Negociação**_

- Sem essa! – Matsuda protestou pelo celular. – O caderno não sai das mãos da polícia só porque você quer!

_- O caderno vai ter que vir._ – Light retrucou calmamente. – _Eu ainda tenho uma folha dele comigo. Se você negar, escreverei seu nome nela._

- Como se você fosse me intimidar com uma simples folha!

_- Essa "simples folha" era de um Death Note. E você sabe o que acontece quando o seu nome é escrito num Death Note._

Matsuda ficou mudo. A voz de Light era cheia de convicção, o que o deixou apreensivo. O que fazer? Continuar negando o caderno até morrer? Essa ideia lhe dava arrepios.

_- Faremos a troca, Matsuda._ – L disse através do outro celular. – _Misa Amane pelo caderno. Pode falar isso ao Light._

- Ok, Ryuuzaki. – ele respondeu, enquanto tapava o seu celular.

"O que o Ryuuzaki está tramando?", pensou. "Espero que seja um plano realmente bom."

- Light – voltou a falar por seu celular. – Mudança de planos. Vamos fazer a troca.

_- Sabia que poderia contar com a polícia japonesa._ – o Yagami respondeu com sarcasmo. – _Quero esse caderno e também a presença de L._

- Agora o Light está abusando! – Aizawa protestou.

_- Matsuda, diga a ele que estarei lá. Que ele não se preocupe, porque estarei lá._

- Tem certeza de que quer arriscar sua identidade?

_- Não se preocupe, Aizawa. Tenho um plano aqui comigo._

- Tudo bem, Ryuuzaki. Então o Matsuda pode garantir a sua presença?

_- Pode._

Matsuda destapou o telefone novamente e voltou a falar com Light.

- Light, o Ryuuzaki vai estar no local combinado. Mas não faça nada com a Misa-Misa.

_- Não farei._

- Onde será o local da troca?

_- Será num armazém abandonado. Sabe onde é o armazém Yellow Box?_

- Sim, sei.

_- Vai ser lá o ponto da troca. Amanhã, às oito e meia da noite. E não tentem me enganar, ou a Misa vai arcar com as consequências._

- Entendido. Você quer que eu vá com o Ryuuzaki, ou ele deve ir sozinho?

_- Quero todos os integrantes da força-tarefa do Caso Kira._

- O Mogi não pode ir, ele foi baleado por seus "capangas", Light. – Matsuda ironizou. – E você pretende torturar seu pai ainda mais do que ele já está sendo torturado?

No outro lado da linha, Light ficou mudo por alguns instantes. Estaria ele se sentindo culpado? – essa era a pergunta que martelava na cabeça do policial.

_- Eu disse que quero todos os integrantes da força-tarefa. A única exceção será o Mogi._

- Certo. E quem você prefere que esteja com o caderno?

_- Pode ser você mesmo. Sinta-se honrado, pois vai ser a primeira vez que você vai ter alguma utilidade._

"Esse cara tá atrevido demais!", Matsuda pensou, começando a ficar revoltado. "Mas preciso manter a calma."

- Tudo bem, Light. Amanhã, às oito e meia da noite, no Armazém Yellow Box. Toda a força-tarefa estará lá. Inclusive o caderno e Ryuuzaki.

_- Ótimo. Então amanhã nos encontramos no armazém._ – e desligou o telefone.

Controlou-se para não arremessar o celular ao chão, de tão furioso que estava. Como Light podia ser tão presunçoso, a ponto de detonar Matsuda, rotulando-o como inútil e idiota? Dificilmente saía do sério, mas o Yagami conseguiu fazê-lo quase perder as estribeiras, não fosse a interferência de L e Aizawa.

- Seu pivete sujo! – deixou escapar, enquanto se contentava em descarregar sua raiva chutando uma latinha jogada no chão.

* * *

Mais uma vez, os integrantes da força-tarefa estavam reunidos no QG, excetuando-se Mogi. Iriam traçar um plano para que a troca fosse bem-sucedida. Uma coisa era certa: L e o superintendente Yagami iriam ao local onde deveria acontecer a troca do caderno pela Misa Amane.

O caso tomava proporções cada vez mais surreais, em meio a shinigamis, mortes e olhos que poderiam revelar o nome das pessoas.

- Vamos ter que acertar alguns detalhes para amanhã. – L disse. – O Matsuda estará com o caderno, como combinado.

- Sim, mas não seria mais interessante fazer uma réplica do caderno?

- Não, Aizawa. Porque Light logo saberia que o caderno seria falso, apenas de tocar nele.

- Entendo. Mas vai ser um grande risco essa troca. E por que Light exigiu a presença de todos nós? Geralmente se exige apenas uma pessoa com o resgate.

- É verdade! – Matsuda concordou. – Por que o Light iria querer todos nós lá?

- Para nos ver morrer. – L respondeu secamente.

Matsuda ficou trêmulo:

- P-para... Ver a gente... Morrer...?!

- É isso aí. O Kira tem um perfil maquiavélico, por assim dizer. Já leram o livro "O Príncipe"?

- Eu li quando fazia o colegial.

- Você se lembra de uma máxima que tem a ver com esse livro? Creio que já tenha ouvido falar que "Os fins justificam os meios", não?

- Você está querendo dizer que não importam os meios, mas o Light vai fazer de tudo para continuar a julgar os criminosos?

- Exatamente, Aizawa. Sr. Yagami – olhou para Soichiro. – Não quer dar alguma opinião? Sei que no momento está neutro a respeito, mas gostaria de ouvir alguma colocação sua sobre essa troca.

- Está bem, Ryuuzaki. – Yagami disse. – A respeito de os fins justificarem os meios, creio que Light seguirá essa linha de pensamento até o fim. Conheço meu filho o suficiente para dizer que ele é uma pessoa bastante obstinada. Soa meio irônico, mas isso ele herdou de mim.

- Isso me lembra o incidente na TV Sakura.

- Tem razão, Ryuuzaki. – sorriu. – Acho que nunca mais vou repetir a loucura que fiz naquele dia. Foi uma vez pra nunca mais.

Aquilo acabou descontraindo um pouco o grupo. Mas Soichiro logo retomou o assunto:

- E será que a integridade da Misa será mantida?

- Espero que sim, Sr. Yagami. Se Light também herdou isso, a possibilidade será bem grande de ela não ser agredida ou coisa parecida. O importante é que ela não revele onde está o segundo Death Note, pois levaremos apenas um.

- Mas provavelmente, antes da troca, o Light vai tentar arrancar da Misa onde está esse segundo caderno. – Aizawa observou.

- Podem tentar, mas não conseguirão. – L disse triunfante. – Já aconselhei a Misa como agir numa situação dessas.

- Sério? – Matsuda inquiriu.

- Sim. Ela será meu trunfo mais uma vez. Protegerá a informação e protegerá a si mesma.


End file.
